


The Platinium Necklace

by Gamer_Girl19 (SeaPanda)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Possible Character Death, RusAme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaPanda/pseuds/Gamer_Girl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with one. A Necklace, in their special gemstone. You get it right when you are born, and there are only two made with the same gemstone/metal. Alfred, a youthful 19 year old, is made from a bright shiny rare metal, Gold, with an even rarer metal, Platinum, to be exact. These necklaces decide whether you die a horrible death, or find your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Platinium Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This is my first FanFic.....and I'm kinda nervous. Anyway.....I hope you like this!!!!!! :D

    _Beep beep beep bee-_

'Ughhhhhh.....' Normally, the loud, excited teen would be happy to wake up on a Saturday, but this is his first day at work, StarBucks, and he wasn't ready to get out of the confines of his warm, soft bed.

"Alfred! It's time to get up! Your pancakes are getting cold." His twin brother, Matthew (who was 5 minutes older than him), yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Alfred yelled back. 'Damn......it's to early for this....' Looking at his alarm clock, he begrudgingly got up, picking up a pair of skinny jeans (with enough holes in them to make Kanye West jealous) and a Fall Out Boy t-shirt. Slipping it on, he ran and almost tripped down the stairs, to meet Matthew, only to run into Gilbert, Matthew's soulmate. He found him two years ago. And he has been making Alfred's life a living hell.

"Look who woke up just in time to see my awesome self _!"_ Alfred rolled his eyes at him, to Gilberts' horror, and left without speaking a word to his brother orhis  _ **stupid**_ soulmate.

It was a chilly morning, and Alfred almost gave up on today and wanted to go back to his bed, but he needs the money because he is an American, and you need to pay bills and taxes and stuff. His necklace was hid underneath his bomber jacket. It is a weird, even a rare shape. His was a made with a rare metal, Gold. And has even a rarer precious metal, Platinum, mixed with it. Normally, he would have never noticed that it was there, but today is was burning his skin. That was bad.                                                                                                                                                                                                      

Choosing to ignore the pain, he hurriedly walked across the sidewalk, bumping into someone every so often. 

'Shit!!! If I don't pick up my pace, I'm going to be late!' Thinking to himself, he rolled his eyes for talking to himself, getting some rude stares from strangers along the way. Crossing the street, he didn't pay attention to the gutter cover things (you know, the ones that they cover the potholes in the middle of the streets with. The ones with huge lines/holes in them). He walked right across one of them, which was a mistake because his foot got lodged right when he walked over it. Trying to move his foot side to side, he yanked his leg up. But he was still stuck. The light in front of him turned green, but there were no cars yet to be seen, so he was safe.

"C'mon c'mon........I can't risk being late. Stupid foot...." A bus horn honked behind him, a couple of miles from him and Alfred started to panic. His necklace was starting to burn his neck. Pulling it out of his jacket, he stared in horror as it glowed with a bright light. 'This can't be good.....' He started to yank at his foot, looking behind him every so often, the bus getting closer and closer every second. Random strangers started to panic, seeing his glowing necklace and the bus getting closer. "This......this is how I die. I don't even get to meet my soulmate......I am going to die at the fate of a necklace" he starts to mumble at himself, trying to get his mind off of the approaching bus and just on his stuck foot. Trying one more tug, he came to the conclusion that he was going to die. By a bus. In the middle of the road. He turned his head after hearing the loud honking of the bus, and went into panic mode; However, before the bus could hit him, a large force, or person, tackled him out the the gutter and into the sidewalk, his right foot shoeless. Landing on top of the person (who was quite muscular by the way), he quickly lifted his head to see his savior. Purple eyes. Deep purple, almost like Amethyst, but deeper. That was the first thing he noticed. Next was his ash-blond hair and a light pink scarf. The other just looked at him, staring straight at his eyes.

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Saturday morning. Same as yesterday and the day before that.......Ivan Braginski started off his day just the same as everyday. A quick shower, coffee, and yawning every 5 seconds. He never was the most excited one, just a workaholic, always doing work and nothing else. But for the last week, his boss made him take a vacation since he has up to 2 years worth in vacation days, and he has never been so bored in his life. He decided that going downtown for a walk would at least get his mind off of work. Feeling quite nervous today, he pulled out his necklace, burning his fingers in the process. It was thrumming with light. Bright, but not blinding. This worried him. He was about to turn a familiar corner when he heard commotion a few feet away from him. Intrigued, he went to see what it was about. As he got closer, he noticed a teen, possible a young adult (he know's what a young adult looks like. He is, after all, 21 years old) who was just standing in the middle of the road. Getting closer,he then noticed that his foot was stuck, and that he couldn't get it out. He was looking behind him at the moment, and then looked at the crowd of people for a second. 

Ivan's heart stopped. 

The boy had bright blue eyes, like the sky, but even brighter. And straw-goldish colored hair, with a cowlick in the front.  _He looked magnificent......beautiful.......and Ivan wanted him._

His necklace, which he has been ignoring, started to burn his skin. He knew that he had to save this boy, but he didn't know how. And a bus was getting wickedly close to him, making not only the boy panicked, but also Ivan. Before he knew what he was doing, he tackled the blue-eyed beauty, twisting his body so Ivan would land on his back, and the boy on the chest. Blue orbs filled his vision and he couldn't think straight. His heart was beating a mile per minute and his head a bit foggy. After a minute of looking into each other's eyes (just like in the movies), he sat up, forcing the blond to sit on his lap, thighs straddling both of Ivan's legs and hands clinging to his scarf. His necklace was unbearable, burning and possible scarring his neck. Both looking at the other's chest, seeing the blinding necklace, and then the design itself. It was just like his, but Gold with little Platinium, unlike Ivan's, whose was Platinum with little Gold. Looking back at those bright orbs, he blushed, but not as much as the other.

"Hello, my name is Ivan Braginski. And what is your name?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A-Alfred F. Jo-Jones." Still huffing from the event that took place earlier, Alfred notice Ivan smile. And it was gorgeous. Feeling his face heat up, he didn't notice Ivan lean closer to his face until his lips were gently on his, stunning Alfred. Blinking a few times, he closed his eyes and started to move his lips to Ivan's, feeling fireworks (or sparks) move throughout his body. Ivan wrapped his arms around his back/hips, pulling Alfred closer to him. In return, Alfred wrapped his around Ivan's neck and tangling his fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. He felt Ivan's tongue lick his bottom lip, and opened his bruised mouth, feeling the warm organ is his mouth, savoring the taste. 

Pulling away because people need to breathe, he looked up, seeing Ivan's eyes yet again. 

"So Alfred....do you have anything important at the moment?"

"No......nothing important today at all........Why do you ask?"

Leaning towards his ear, Ivan whispered something, making Alfred's face beet red, and a blinding smile on his face. Ivan quickly got up, intertwining his fingers with Alfred's and dragged him to their next destination.

Which happened to be Ivan's house. ;}

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking about making it a chapter story, but I didn't want that much for my first story. Anyway, I hope you liked it!!! Please favorite and leave a comment!!!!!


End file.
